leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kleptomancy
Notes * On Ascension, Kleptomancy is exchanged with . * Kleptomancy will apply through abilities that apply on-hit effects. * Kleptomancy behaves similarly to, and stacks with, }} items ( ). * If you receive a ward with Kleptomancy ( , , or ) while your inventory is full, the ward will instead be placed at the enemy champion's feet. * If you have the rune , obtained with Kleptomancy will increase your when consumed or sold. ** Without , will not increase when consumed or sold. * will not allow you to gain skill points beyond your champion's maximum, which is 18 for all champions even for . * Tests have shown that are substituted with on manaless champions, rather than being removed from loot table. * The probability to loot a consumable with Kleptomancy has been estimated to be about 25%, before the 15 minute mark.Probabilities of New Kleptomancy * After 15 minutes, the drop rate slightly reduces for melee, and significantly reduces for ranged. Strategy * Kleptomancy's usage will depend on the champion's abilities: *# It is great on low-cooldown on-hit abilities (e.g. , , , , ). *# It is good on low-cooldown enhanced attack (e.g. , , , , , , ). *# It is decent on low-cooldown abilities which encourage basic attacking (e.g. and , , , ). * Kleptomancy's dropped items will benefit from , increasing the duration of potions and elixirs. Trivia * Kleptomancy grants a set of items that is, for the most part, a weaker version of an existing item. Media Inspiration Kleptomancy Precision.png|Kleptomancy with Precision Inspiration Kleptomancy Domination.png|Kleptomancy with Domination Inspiration Kleptomancy Sorcery.png|Kleptomancy with Sorcery Inspiration Kleptomancy Resolve.png|Kleptomancy with Resolve Patch History selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . * selling price reduced to from . ;V8.1 * Level-up UI no longer persists when using at level 18. ;V7.24 * +25 bonus range. * Loot table mechanism updated to decrease variance in loot over time. ;V7.23 * Using a Kleptomancy-looted while also having a in your inventory no longer puts your Farsight Alteration on cooldown. ;V7.22 Added * Inspiration Keystone rune. ** After using an ability, your next basic attack within 10 seconds has 25 . If the attack is against a champion, you gain . Occasionally, you will gain a consumable item instead. If you gain a consumable item while your inventory is full, the consumable will instead be consumed. ** *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: }}) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Sell: ) *** (Cannot be sold) ** champions will not receive Mana Potions. Wards cannot be obtained outside . ** 2 seconds. }} de:Kleptomanie (Rune)